True Selves
True Selves are what happens when the players are thrust into the world with all of their knowledge, making them inherently very powerful. Powers are rolled randomly for everyone upon arrival. Manifestation of powers requires a trigger, which varies from person to person. It could be incredible amounts of stress, being near death, or other things. Many of the triggers are a mystery. There has been a group of True Selves before this group's wave, but nothing is known of them. Lex, Matt, Arlo, Josh, Dan, Goggles, and Ashley all have True Selves. True Selves Dan Status: Dead Activated powers: Alter Physical Structure Wood, Scan Powers. Undiscovered powers: Karmic Power, Monstrous Form, Glow Bug Magic Item: Running Rug Dan, in the first wave of True Self, is famously guilty of breaking into Steve Galaxy's prison cell to free him, releasing Skintaker, and upon dying to Skintaker, making a pact with Satan to give him another chance at life in return to being damned to Hell upon death. When Lex turned the group of True Selves in to The World Court for judgement, The World Court sentenced him to death for his crimes. He chose to call out to Aon to kill him, rather than die by The World Court's hands; Aon had no pity on him and turned him into an old man instead, only able to die by someone else's hand, which turned out to be Helium flooding his cell during his sleep. He now presumably presides in Hell, as per his agreement with Satan. Goggles Status: Dead Activated Powers: Swallowing Limbo Undiscovered Powers: Pestilence, Techno Form, Grant Powers, Alter Physical Structure Shadow Magic Item: Odin's Spear Goggles was granted Odin's Spear in the first wave of true self in exchange to set The Asgardian upon the right path. Goggles wielded the spear throughout his travels of getting the wishing orbs, of which he did with a "means to the end" mindset, committing many crimes on the way. Goggles had a hand in helping Dan free Steve Galaxy from his cell and planned to hold Elsewynn's family hostage. In exchange for one of the orbs. Luckily, Matt and Lex spoke to Merlin before he could do so, where they learned that the orb was under the care of Merlin and not Elsewynn anyway. Merlin refused to help the party with their goals as he did not trust Dan nor Goggles. When Lex turned the group of True Selves in to The World Court for judgement, The World Court sentenced him to death for his crimes. Upon learning that he was going to receive capital punishment, Goggles called out to Orcus, the very threat they were trying to save the universe from, to destroy said universe out of spite. Luckily Orcus did not answer, although some strange timeline anomalies did occur in result, such as some characters moving from Limited to Unlimited and vice versa. Ashley Status: Unknown Activated Powers: Subzero, Alter Physical Structure Ice, and a large number of psionic powers including Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, and Empathy. It is difficult to decipher exactly which psionic powers she possesses. Undiscovered Powers: None. All of Ashley's powers have been activated. Ashley had very little effect on the universe while she was around, although she was only around for the first two waves of True Self and not the third, strangely. She disappeared in the night before Lex turned the group in to The World Court, and her whereabouts are a complete mystery, as her only ties were the now-deceased Goggles and Dan. She was responsible for luring "Fenrir" away from the cave on Raptor Island via Empathy, so that the Fountain of Youth may be found. Matt Activated Powers: Bullet Proof, Control Static Electricity Undiscovered Powers: Instant Weapon, Gun Limb, Alter Physical Structure Plasma, Iron Will Magic Item: A ring in the shape of an eye that shot some sort of destructive beam. Lost. Matt was present for all three waves of True Self and proved himself to be good-aligned, mostly opposing the decisions of Dan and Goggles. He is responsible for beginning the battle against the Schutzstaffel Velociraptors on Velociraptor Island and causing a cave-in that would devastate the race. Matt was aware of Lex's plan to turn the group in to the World Court for Judgement, and as such, was judged to be free of guilt so long as he served under Genocyber as an agent for an indefinite period of time. Lex Activated Powers: Create Force Fields, Gravity Waves Undiscovered Powers: Empathy, Mind Block, Mask ISP, Induce Sleep, Total Recall, Hypnotic Suggestion, Psi Sword, and Psi Shield. Magic Item: Boots that gave the power to create and shape ice. Lex was present for all three waves of True Self, and goes under the name of Sentry in-universe, rather than her true name. She is responsible for turning the entire group in to The World Court for judgement (as well as turning Dan in to the police after the first wave for releasing Steve Galaxy, in which he escaped), resulting in the death of Goggles and Dan who were found guilty. She did this by speaking with Slayer and phoning in many favors she had, including even getting Charlemagne to help with the capture of the group, so long as he was the one that would receive Odin's Staff. The World Court found her innocent of all crimes, including the crime in which she accidentally killed a man, due to fixing his death and confessing to the murder. Sentry received agelessness from The Fountain of Youth, being the one in the group that Josh loved as family (necessary for the puzzle), and is currently serving under Genocyber in their Mystic Investigations team for an indefinite period of time. She is also known to be working closely with Cleveland's Shadow, passing along information and doing what she can without Genocyber learning of their connection. Arlo Activated Powers: Quills and Spines, Extraordinary Physical Strength, Bookworm, Sleep Dust. Undiscovered Powers: Alter Physical Structure Mercury, Negate Super Abilities, Animal Brother, Unnoteworthy/Forgettable, Personal Force Field. Magic Item: A cape that offered Flight (Luminal). Josh Activated Powers: Disintegration, Sliding Undiscovered Powers: ??? Events